1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a display method, and more particularly, to a display apparatus that provides a multi-window screen image, and a display method performed by the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses have a function of displaying an image that can be watched by users. Users can watch a broadcast via a display apparatus. Display apparatuses display, on a display included therein, a broadcast that a user selects from broadcasting signals transmitted by a broadcasting station. Most countries around the world have switched from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting.
In digital broadcasting, a digital image signal and a digital audio signal are transmitted. When compared to analog broadcasting, digital broadcasting is resilient against external noise, thus having little data loss, is favorable to error correction, and provides high-resolution and high-definition screen images. In addition, digital broadcasting can provide a bidirectional service, in contrast with analog broadcasting.
Smart televisions (TVs) providing various types of content in addition to a digital broadcasting function have been provided. Smart TVs aim to analyze and provide user needs without manipulations of a user, instead of being manually operated according to a selection by a user. Smart TVs realizing a multi-window screen have also been provided.